One-Shot: Mordecai x Rigby
by easygrl
Summary: Ever wanted to request to have a one-shot of you and you're favorite character, or even two of you're favorite characters together? Well this is the story for you! ATTENTION: Instructions are inside! Each story is going to be separate! WARNING: Some one-shots may not be suitable for some readers!


**One-Shots**

 _Attention readers of le internet, I come to you with some news. ONE-SHOTS! Everyone loves one-shots, you know, short stories that are sweet, simple, maybe even a little kinky? Who knows! You request, it may happen! For now, I am taking one-shots for the following._ _ **1**_ _/ Regular Show_ _ **2**_ _/ OHSHC (Ouran)_ _ **3**_ _/ Black Butler_ _ **4**_ _/ Monsters University_ _ **5**_ _/ Youtubers_ _ **6**_ _/ FNAF_ _ **7**_ _/ We Bare Bears and whatever else you're dirty little mind can think of! / Hopefully I will know it, if not than I am very sorry but you never know unless you ask, I may even look it up just for you! / You can request Reader x Character, maybe even Character x Character! For now, I present the first one-shot, MORBY. /Mordecai x Rigby/_

* * *

It wasn't like it was the first time Rigby was accused as a "child", everyone just assumed because of his fussy behavior and constant childish personality, the first thing people think of is the word, "child". Well, Rigby has had enough of that bull-shit. "Sir you are not allowed to bring that child in here, he's too young." The bouncer had said down to the already fuming with impatience raccoon.

"Dude he's 23, show him you're card Rigby." Mordecai said, fixing his white collared jean jacket, Rigby pulls out his wallet that was attached to a chain on his pocket so he wouldn't lose it since Benson insisted he was "irresponsible". He slides out his ID and hands it to the bouncer who stares at it intently, causing the silence to overwhelm and tense the duo.

"Alright then." He removes the red rope leading into the night-club with ease, Rigby fist-pumps and shoves his ID back into his wallet and follows behind the blue-jay while the song 23 by Miley Cyrus bursts from the speakers, causing their hearts to pump to the beat. They squeezed by people who wagged their heads to the song, almost bashing into the duo's head, luckily they had made it to the bar where they had ordered their drinks many times before online. "Dude I'm sick and tired of people assuming I'm just a kid, there's nothing wrong with being short for my age right?" Rigby said, hopping onto the bar stool and getting a look from the bartender. "Excuse me but are you allowed in here? This is an adult night-club, I'm afraid you're too young to drink little one." Rigby growled and pulled out his ID once more, literally rubbing it into this man's face. "Alright then." He said, pouring Rigby a shot while sliding his ID back to him.

Mordecai sips his cocktail and pulls out the umbrella. "Such luxury, want to try dude?" he looks at Rigby who was seething and cursing under his breath. "You alright? You seem a little…tense." He said, turning to look at him and Rigby looked the other way. "After this I am so done." He whispers, the booming music deafening out any sound that could have reached the blue-jay's ears.

* * *

Back home Rigby kicked off his Nike shoes and placed his hand on his head, completely hammered. Mordecai was behind him, wobbling and almost tripping over his own feet. "Dude, dude, dude." He hiccups, making a stupid grin while loosening up his tie he had underneath his jacket. "I can't even…look straight." He laughed and touched the wall to keep him balanced as he walked, knocking over photos and vases as he passed by and falling on his back on the soft beige couch. He took a swig of his booze and placed it down on the coffee table, spilling a bit in the process.

Rigby climbs the back of the couch so he could lean over it and stare at the drunken blue-jays body. _Goddammit why does he look so hot._ He thought, rubbing his nose and staring him up and down, wiping off his mucus onto the couch. _Either it's the booze or the thought of me just being fucking insane._ He laughs to himself as Mordecai flips on the TV, channel surfing and placing a hand behind his head to give him leverage so he won't have to puke and have Benson all over his nuts. Rigby's nose wiggles at the foul smell erupting from his body, he gags and sniffs himself, almost puking on the spot. "Hey dude I'm going to uh…um…take a, take a shower man." He hiccups and Mordecai waves him off. "Y-yeah whatever man." He gulps down his booze again, some dribbling down his chin and across his neck, Rigby watches in fascination but looks away fast, heading upstairs.

Rigby turns the dials while stepping in at the perfect warmth, steam floats around him and stains the mirror and foams underneath the door. He stares at the floor while the warm water runs on his head and down his back, covering his whole body in the warmth of himself. The song So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold plays in his head as he rubs his arms softly, tears slowly forming and running down his cheeks as his sadness consumes him. He had no intention to cry but he felt a sharp dagger of sadness stab him right into the heart, either it was the booze or his mind running rapid but he couldn't control himself. The pain was unbearable, he held his chest and sat down to catch his breath. His hands were shaking and he made incoherent sounds that were loud enough to catch the attention of the blue-jay who was walking by.

Mordecai jiggles the doorknob and presses his body against it. "Dude you alright in there?" he said in urgency, hoping nothing happened to his best-friend. There was no response. He leans his head against the door to listen closely and jolted when a giant thump was heard from the other side, "RIGBY!?" he yelled, pushing against the door and slamming it open, falling to his knees in the process from the door being spread wide open, he crawls to the bathtub and opens it to see the completely drunken raccoon passed out in his own tears and a purplish green bruise forming on his head. Mordecai picks him up and held him close to his chest with tears. "Dude! Wake up!" he said in panic, not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

Rigby's eyes fluttered open to a splash of cold water being splashed onto his face, he gags and coughs, feeling the water run down his throat from entering his nose. Mordecai pats his back to help him cough it out, Rigby held his throat and pukes a little but luckily there was a puke bucket in front of him that Mordecai conveniently placed in front of him. "Dude you scared me!" He said, pulling the raccoon into his warm feathers. Rigby's cheeks were flushed with red as he wrapped his arms around him, Mordecai gently hums the song Beautiful by P!nk to him, nuzzling into his cheek, letting him know it was alright if he wanted to cry.

Rigby's eyes streamed multiple tears, staining into the blue-jays feathers as he cries into his shoulder, Mordecai rubbed his head softly and pulled away. "Dude it's alright, it doesn't matter if someone calls you a child or refers you to one, you will always be a man to me." He said, thumbing the bruise gently that he had wrapped up in a Band-Aid. "Y-you really mean it?" the raccoon pulls away from the hug and looks into the blue-jays beautiful bright blue eyes. "With my hand over my heart, I mean every word." He smiles, placing his hand on his heart, Rigby quivers his lip and leans into his chest, nuzzling into the warm fluffiness of his best-friend, Mordecai smiles and places his thumb on the raccoon's chin and made him look up into his eyes again.

Rigby's eyes widened at what happened next, first it was a soft kiss on the head, than to his nose, until their lips met and they were enveloped in a long, tender, loving kiss. Mordecai leans in a bit more to deepen the kiss and prove how much love he was putting into it. Rigby shuts his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, he moans softly but was surprised from Mordecai pulling away to breathe. "I love you no matter what dude." He smiles, Rigby's cheeks were red as a tomato as he looks away in shyness with a soft smile. "I love you too dude." They pull into their hug again and fell asleep into each-other's arms.

 _The End._


End file.
